


Cake Roulette

by tact_and_impulse



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baked Goods, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse
Summary: For the prompt "cakes, prank, Tae, Kaoru".
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/588679
Kudos: 9





	Cake Roulette

The little cakes were out on the table, and Tae sighed at how lovely they looked. It had taken a few tries and plenty of buttercream, but Kaoru had managed to spread the frosting well enough. Tae had carefully arranged the toppings: slivered almonds, curls of candied orange peel, dark cocoa nibs, and raspberry drizzle. If she didn’t know better, the cakes could have been bought from a patisserie.

It was almost a shame that they were deceptive.

When Valentine’s Day approached, Kaoru had been dreading it. Last year, her effort in baking was disastrous, and her boarders had teased her for it. So instead of making a proper chocolate cake, she was out for revenge and turned to Tae for help. Tae could certainly cook, but she also knew that a little too much almond extract or orange zest made the difference between flavorful and unbearably bitter. If Kaoru added salt instead of sugar to the chocolate batter, or the raspberries were out of season and sour, there was no harm in that, right? Sano and Yahiko and Kenshin would live, even if their taste buds were punished.

Kaoru was about to leave the apartment, and she looked over the cakes. “They look delicious. It’s just too bad.”

“I was just thinking so. Make sure you get enough of them too.” Tae reminded her, showing her the division between the good cakes and the nasty ones. “The prank won’t work, otherwise.”

“I will. And Katsu and Yutaro were invited over, so they’ll be here tonight. They might go out and gamble, so why not give them a pregame?” Kaoru grumbled and began to pack the cakes into a plastic box. “It’s cake roulette.”

“Indeed. Oh, and I nearly forgot.” She opened her fridge and removed a separate box of four cakes. “This has some of your good ones. You can give it to Kenshin later, of course.”

“W-why would he get a different batch?” She spluttered.

Tae gave her a pointed look. “Then, if you don’t want to give him a proper _honmei choco_ , you can wait until next year.”

She yelped and grabbed the box. “Fine! I’ll hand it to him afterwards, if he still wants to eat.” Then, she grudgingly added. “Thank you, Tae.”

Tae smiled. “Oh, it was my pleasure. Just send me pictures of their faces, once they hit jackpot.”


End file.
